Eragreen and the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq
by Ganondorfdude11
Summary: The war in Eragon and Eldest was not confined to Alagaesia. Far away in another continent, a villain equal in power to Galbatorix has invaded, seeking to eliminate Dragon riders on that continent as well. I am trying to duplicate the style of Paolini.
1. Chapter the First

Eragreen and the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq

Chapter the First

It was a dark night, and the wind blew, carrying a scent which would change the world. Yes, the wind did blow, and blew and blew profusely, as profusely as a wind could ever blow. Dark was the night when the traitorous terror Darph Vadir did come to the temple of Vel'domërvang the Deathless. The lightning roared as the thunder streaked across the sky like a boisterous banshee. 'Twas a veritable symphony: A virtuoso of darkness, evil, and obscurity. Far away, a cacophonous war was raging betwixt the forces of the evil Galbatorix and the virtuous Varden. Darph Vadir had come to bring this war to the other side of the world: The Continent of Gravbor!

The villainous Vadir rapped upon the doors of the temple with his black fists, clad in dark gauntlets forged by the ogre-smiths of Angdoom, passed down to him by his master, Emperor Pellentine. He gave a great shout and kicked in the oaken doors. 'Twas a great moaning heard in those parts, for malice had desecrated hallowed ground. 'Twas if the souls of the venerable elven-saints had risen out of their tombs and wailed in agony, for darkness and shadow had violated their sanctuary. Yea, even though the ground itself trembled, Darph Vadir strode forth like a great indomitable ground-sloth, undeterred by the cacophony around him.

The terrible Darph Vadir was like a towering tower over the elven-priests in the venerated temple of Vel'domërvang the Deathless. But even as this doombringer clad in ebon armor pounced upon them, the monks did fight back. The abbot gave a terrible hominid war cry and unsheathed his scimitar as gracefully as a tuna would leap out of the water, and charged as a raging aurochs towards the demon-king clad in solid black ebon armor called Darph Vadir who did stand before him and defile the sacrosanct sanctuary that had previously staved off invaders such as the Orgums of Wallabad and the Gnome-King of Zxkel'debârge.

"Back, thou foul demon!" cried the venerated elf-priest, "Go back to the abyss that did spawn thee! Thou art no match for the magics of Tel'namar!"

At this the dreadful Darph Vadir lifted up his helmed head, for no man had gazed upon the grisly face that did hide behind his ebon mask. He unsheathed his own blade, a sword of the make of the awful mines of Rangdeath which had slain the fairy-queen Zut'yababa in the tenth year of King Randalf the Second of Gumbria. Solid black was its blade, but lo! It did set itself afire, and did burn and burn. His wretched voice emanated from behind the grotesque mask like a cold whisper, a throat burned and a tongue blackened, "Behold ye mine sword: Xerox the Flamebringer, bane of Yaba'ban! Tremble before it, ye cowardly elfin-mortal, for it be the death of thee!"

The white-haired wizened gnarly elven-priest only grimaced and muttered a phrase unknown to the ears of Darph Vadir, "_Gurzjla!_"

At once a great blast of ice did spring forth from the sage's fingertips, enveloping the dark lord in a storm of coldness and winteriness, and at length he was as cold as a statue, standing there encased in a block of liquid ice. But behold! The ice did break, and Darph Vadir roared loudly as a gorilla just escaped from its containment. And his roar became a laugh, and his laugh became speech, "Thou fool! Dost thou not know the prophecy? 'When the king of the west and the king of the east shall meet, winter there shall they seek, but find it not but at the peak!'"

And the elven-priest grew crestfallen. The prophecy had indeed come true. The dark lord was the king of the west, come to claim his birthright. No amount of frost-magic could contain such an invincible adversary.

"I have come to bring shadows to this land! All of its inhabitants shall dwell in obscurity! There shall be no more illumination, for umbrage shall dominate all! Thou shalt givest me thine treasure now, the fabled Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq!"

"Nay, O Lord of Obscurity! For I abstruse it! The Chosen One hat received it! The Topaz is not here!"

At this remark, Darph Vadir plunged Xerox the Flamebringer into the gullet of the elven-abbot who had so defied him. The garnet blood stained his pure white robes, and he gasped his last gasp, falling to the floor and shedding a storm of tears, each like a liquid, opalescent diamond.

And far from this chaos and gloom, a simple farm boy in the Kingdom of Quest'vernia was about to receive the most extraordinary bestowal upon his personage.


	2. Chapter the Second

Chapter the Second

Young Eragreen was a stout young boy, with hair as golden as the morning sun, and eyes that glistened like limpid liquid pools of liquidity. He was just shy of his sixteenth birthday: the day that he would become a man. But already he had commanded the respect of many a man in the vast expansive country of Quest'vernia. He had a proficient talent with the sword, was an able bowman, and had afore slain both a lion and a bear with his bear hands. He had first strangled the bear and then ripped its arms asunder from the bear's mangled corpus and used the great claws to unceremoniously disembowel the lion. 'Twas quite a sordid, bloodstained affair.

He was called Eragreen Bearslayer, Lionsbane, lifter of ten thousand bushels, swimmer of twelve thousand leagues, tamer of wild boars, and bringer of presents to small younglings. He had been born at an early age, in a house he had helped his father build. But his father was dead now, and he had no mother. Forsooth, this lack of parentage caused him great pain and suffering deep inside his soul. "Twas a pain so deep, so intense, that he swore to find his father's murderer and bring him to justice by fighting crime on the sordid, dirty streets and byways of the muddy and slimy city of Go'ttam. He had donned a black cape and cowl, and lo! He did call himself the Man of Tree-Squirrels, dark avenger of doom and deathly doom of doom.

But alas, these are tales for another time. They are written in the Book of Komixe, which cannot be read by mere man, being a mortal such as he is. This legend begins with the Sending of the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq to the heroic hero Eragreen, so brimming with heroism.

It came upon him like a star, falling from the heavens themselves. He set his ocular orbs high in the firmament, hoping to see what strange magics had chanced to bring forth such an apparition. It did land just before him, sending a great exploding into the atmospheric area. But this was no asteroid that had chanced to fly into the earth's atmosphere! Behold! It was the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq itself, brimming brilliantly with the coloration of liquid daisies. He did grasp the jewel with his manus and held it aloft as a great orchestration played behind him, heralding his astounding moment of discovery. The call to adventure had come at last.

Ever stoic, Eragreen stood, contemplating this fate. He at last spoke, breaking the eerie silence about his personage.

"Ay, what magnificent treasure hath the gods seen fit to give me! At last may mine poor uncle and I eat chicken for our morning nourishment!" he ejaculated.


	3. Chapter the Third

Chapter the Third

The sun shone dully, casting its parched rays of incandescence down upon the vast reaches of the Wrantac'vber Empire. It stretched from far and wide like a badly-knit patchwork quilt, each province sticking out like a primary digit beaten and hurt. At the center of this expansive expanse of an empire was the land of Trxvrzkx, and within it the tiny kingdom of Quest'vernia. And at the very center of this tiny kingdom was a rough diamond of a municipality, the roughly polished yet brightly hued and gaudily colored township of the City of Qctplnm.

The effervescent putridity of the soiled streets did waft about Eragreen as he made his entrance into the burg, the odious sound of buyers and vendors hawking their wares in the marketplace's vicinity. At length, he approached a stall. 'Twas made of elven-wood, cloven from the trees of Vardangar, north of the Jabooti Mountains, hidden deep within the valley of Torgoth the Strong, sixth King of Vardangar, who slew Torvox the Ogre in the days when the earth was young to make room for the elven-peoples upon the scorched earth in those days when the earth was yet primordial. This stall was painted red and green, colors of the Empire of Nador, domain of Queen B'ellatraxxe'y'pellwe'quixnag, Queen of those peoples who did dwell in her imperial domains. Clearly the merchant within yonder stall had traveled all across the great continent of Gravbor!

He drew himself toward yon market-booth and produced a leather sack from within his trousers. Glancing at the shop-keeper, he at length became aghast. For this was no ordinary shopkeep: 'Twas the most ultimate beauteous elf-belle he had observed in his biotic existence!

"Pray tell me, fair gentlewoman of elfin-stock, what be thy name?"

The raven-haired maiden did bat her lashes which sat upon her piercing orbs of sight and said, "Have I many names: A'ryah, Tel'nuviel'la, Ma'ry'sû, but thou mayest call me N'ahtsi the Fair. And may you perchance be the hero Eragreen, of legend who did a great many great deeds of derring-do, and save this astral orb numerous times over? Couldst thou be at last the prophesied returned Dragon Rider?"

Eragreen did strike a pose heroic, allowing the wind to whip through his limpid brown hair, golden as the morning sun. "Aye! 'Tis I, the noble Eragreen, who have some to save the day!"


	4. Chapter the Fourth

Chapter the Fourth

And the beautiful beauty did take the sack from his hand and open it, and at that very instant a blinding flash of light did luminesce from within.

"Ay, me! The prophecy has come true at last! The last Dragon Rider hath returned to the chosen race the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq!"

"Nay, Fairest Maiden, for I have no dragon with which I may ride. A footsman am I, a man who carrieth himself upon his two feet. And yea though it be not noble or kingly, it maketh me a man among men, who be not ashamed to call himself man!"

The beauteous N'ahtsi the Fair, who is also called by A'ryah, Tel'nuviel'la, and Ma'ry'sû did naught but scoff at his haughty words, "Thou art no mere man! Thou must be made an elf such as me, for no mere _man_ may save the great continent of Gravbor! Men are mannish beings, brutal and manly in all their ways. Eating the flesh of the living, they scorn the sanctity of life! I have slain many a man for violating such sacred laws! They audaciously devour chickens before mine eyes today! We elfin-peoples do know more than thee, mannish man, and a dragon shall make thee an elfin-elf-man, a Dragon Rider of the highest order!"

At once Eragreen was shocked by the infallible logic of this great elf-maiden, N'ahtsi the Fair, who is also called A'ryah, Tel'nuviel'la, and Ma'ry'sû. "Teach me more of thine elven-ways, so that I may save the land once and for all!"

At this N'ahtsi the Fair, who is also called A'ryah, Tel'nuviel'la, and Ma'ry'sû did take the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq which did luminesce brightly as an astral star and held it betwixt her manual appendages and it glowed ever brighter. She closed her piercing orbs of sight which had previously stared deep into the tunnels of Eragreen's soul and allowed the brilliant luminescence to glimmer across her perfect, unmarred, flawless, elven-skin. She opened her genteel mouth and spoke extraneous words, "_Owâ, tagü…Syahm!"_

At once, everything which perception did permit them to perceive was changed, for hues of liquid yellow and limpid blue intertwined, as if they were passing into that strange place between sleeping and waking, where reality bends and all parts of the imagination are allowed to become true, and terrible things happen to those who are incontinent. This was no ordinary topaz which did cause this magical magic transmutative transportation: 'Twas a Flying-stone, a stone which did permit its bearer to venture into forgotten lands and return again.

At length, it came to pass that they were no longer in the market-place of Qctplnm, afore in which they had been conversing. "Behold, Eragreen Topazfinder, we have apparitioned our persons into the deep recesses of the Valley of Grixnab, home of the last of the dragons of Gravbor!"

Heroic Eragreen did look around himself slack-jawed in awe. The valley was green and growing, a luscious landscape of leisure and lollies. The great mountains about him were as liquid snow, and the limpid pools of liquid water reflected his reflection most reflectingly. 'Twas as joyful and happy a place as a joyful and happy place could be.

"Come now, sweet Eragreen, make haste we must to the Court of Dragnortoth, King of the Dragons of Grixnab, who slew Raw'wath the Orgum-king, son of Tytporta King of Wallabad in the days of Renforth the Third of Gumbria! 'Twill be he who assigneth thee thy dragon with which thou shalt become a true Dragon Rider!"

And made haste did they, through the magical mystical valley of Grixnab, home of the dragons who did rule those parts. But then suddenly appeared before their personages a trio of terrible tricksters: The Orgums of Wallabad!

Each was like a sack of excrement in form, with four appendages of doom, clawed hands and feet, and a face hideous, so hideous that the Vrel of Whetsmuk themselves did cower from it.

"_Re'jkl yur'moakdjla Vüg'terr vin trebda B'oxxv!"_ the foremost Orgum ejaculated in a strange tongue.

"Get ye back, fair elf-maiden of beauty, for I shall smite these foul demons," snorted Eragreen, "I am privy to the secrets of Fu-Drakka!"


	5. Chapter the Fifth

Chapter the Fifth

"Stand ye back!" cried he, Eragreen the strong, as he readied his hands of steel to slice them through.

Yet the filthy abominations of stinkitude did naught but laugh at Eragreen's stance. "Ha! Thou art a pretender! For only those of the clan Drug'w'kzk hath the ancient secrets of Fu-Drakka and the wherewithal to execute them upon their adversaries!" they snortled.

But Eragreen did close his eyes, and imagine himself tearing through the bags of filth, and lo! 'Twas so! He did flail his arms about his personage with much grace gracefully, slashing through them, spilling the precious drops of life-fluid upon the virgin soil of the vale of Grixnab. And the earth did wail, for its prophesied hero of legend had struck the first blow in his never-ending battle for truth, justice, and the Gravborian Way!

Eragreen did pant, wiping the sludge from his hands of steel, deadly as they were, as the fair beauteous elf-maid did embrace him, caring not that the smudge and entrails of the Orgums did stain his person, and commenced in osculation.

Yea, Eragreen did not resist her, but at length heaved her away of his being, at said unto her, "No, 'tis not the time for osculation! For find we must the court of dragons and at length save us this land from the terrible grips of the Lord of Obscurity!"

And N'ahtsi the Fair did shed a single tear, like a liquid diamond it treaded down the length of her face, yet she did acquiesce, for as she said, "Thou art indeed the true hero of this realm, and who is a beautiful beauty such as my personage to have the authority to deny a future elf-man in his mission to husband the land for which the prophecies hath decree'd it?"

And at length, they continued down the pathway. The cumulonimbus formations in the firmament did move alongside them, dancing as faerie-maidens oscillate through a fungal ring as the springtime hath reared its infantile head above the shoveled pathways and streets of the lands of Nador, but afore the coming of the rains of summer, when the faeries at last do fall back into their slumber until spring doth rear its infantile head once more, in an eternally-repeating cyclic oscillation of chronological measure.

And the birds native to those parts (the Valley of Grixnab, south of the River Wraknax, east of G'run and 'twixt the mountains of A'eiou'y) did emit their songs of aviation, for that is what aviary birds are wont to do. And lo! They did listen to these songs, and became delighted by them, for they sung of things natural and good, like unto the digging of worms and construction of nests, where avians are wont to lay their aviaries. They were as to a harp, plucking each third note a shrill trill, reverberating about the air as would a zephyr loosed forth from the Peak of Cyclor the Wind-Troll, who guardeth the East and West wind, with the North and South left unto his brother Zephor.

And yea, they did walk, following a path of great luteous malm-brick. And they did verbalize along the pathway, for they were off to see the dragons!


	6. Chapter the Sixth

Chapter the Sixth

And far away, in the defiled sacrosanct sanctuary-shrine, the Temple of Vel'domërvang the Deathless, the abominable autocrat, that vile vizier, the terrible tyrant, the hated hegemon, the objectionable overlord Darph Vadir did peer into his ball of crystal and did perceive a great many things about which mortal man was not meant by Trig'nometrius the God of Knowledge to know.

And so he did scry and spy the heroic hero Eragreen, and his fair beauteous elf-maiden N'ahtsi the Fair, who is also called by the names A'ryah, Tel'nuviel'la, and Ma'ry'sû.

"A foul imprecation upon them, those who do seek to usurp my rule o'er the land! I call a great anathema to consume them, those who seek the vale of dragons!"

And so the terrible Darph Vadir did move his blackened hands o'er the surface fo the crystal, and spoke he these maledictory words: _"U'wa, ta'lûn ey'äme!"_

And in that hallowed hall, the demonic spirits of darkness did rise o'er the bones of the saints and manifest themselves in a form so hideous, so terrible, that it could only be described as a man dressed in a black robe, with naught but his ever-present red glowing eyes visible.

And Darph Vadir was pleased. "Thou hast come to serve me yet again, my great Wraith-Lord."

And the Wraith-lord did bow, and drew his hideous morgalle-blade and offer'd it to his suzerain. "I art thy inferior, O Lord of Umbrage. Tell me what thou willest."

And a voluminous fire did grow within the voice of Darph Vadir, that absconded authoritarian, and pronounced he, "Take thee thy personage and the entirety of thy host of Dire War-Wraiths, and find ye the chosen one of the dragons: Eragreen, the inheritor of the Luminescent Topaz of Shar'delqoq!"

And the Wraith-Lord became afraid. "But my lord," protested he, "the topaz is the gift of the goddess Shar'delqoq to her chosen champion. No evil may it o'ercome!"

And at this, Darph Vadir did stretch forth his manus and gripped it as a fist, and his dark magics did work upon the corporeal corpus of the Wraith-Lord. And at once the Wraith-Lord felt a sensation not unlike asphyxiation.

"I find thy lack of faith disturbing," declared the Lord of Obscurity, afore he lastly dropped the body of the Wraith-Lord aye the floor, "get ye gone afore I useth mine powers fully against thee!"

And the Wraith-Lord did evanesce in compliance.


	7. Chapter the Seventh

Chapter the Seventh

The sun did wax ruby, and turn the firmament garnet with the setting of the solar cycle. Dusk stretched forth her violet airfoils 'round the atmospheric levels and bring them into a serene twilight, where reality bends and all things become possible. Where pixies flight from pollard to banyan, and insects dart across the luminescent chanterelles was this place and the witching hour was its time.

Forsooth did the noble hero and his maiden N'ahtsi the Fair, who is called also A'ryah, Tel'nuviel'la, and Ma'ry'sû and other such names of equal beauty, come upon the citadel of the dragons themselves. A great cavern was their hall, filled with milliards of effervescent stones of varying precious value. Topazes, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, quartzes, ambers, mithrils, and bangledooks and swartobblins there were all they. Thus they filled the cavern with a luminescent liquid light, an aura of fluorescence and aureole.

And saw they at once, the mighty King of Dragons in his very dragonage, the puissant Dragnortoth, son of Karra'leth, cousin of Gtyw, son of Eggslap who slew the elven-king X'k'x in the seventh year of Queen Lala of Nador!

"Salutations to ye all," quoth the dragon, "nevermore shall our lands be in peril by the traitorous Darph Vadir, Lord of Umbrage and Shadow! For here is come the armipotent prophesied Dragon Rider to deliver these territories within the continent of Gravbor into the paws of Dragonkin once more!"

And both the epic hero and the comely maiden were awed at his words. Eragreen's hand began to quake, and he did spontaneously burst forth in song, the nigh-best canticle that was e'er heard in those parts since Fradstuck the Bard did die in the eighteenth year of King Quoxix of Gumbria. And it was as this:

'_Twas an ancient Druggmiffin_

_That did tangle with the N'olfordifin_

'_I the Seventh Song of Runda'zac_

_Did sing he._

_Aye, Aye! Sang he_

_Of lost love and trips o'er the sea_

_For the first Gruf'zaxcarin_

_Did say it._


End file.
